


last chance, only chance

by kinpika



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cops and Yakuza, M/M, McGenji Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: McGenji Week 2016Day Two Prompt: Alternate Universe“That’s ‘Officer McCree’ to you, kid.”





	

It’s the same old call in a Wednesday night, out to the arcade in the lower parts of Hanamura, that is definitely the cause of McCree’s smoking problem. Fishing out the packet from his breast pocket, McCree follows the same old pattern of tapping the bottom, pushing one up enough to wrap his lips around it, as he waits for the usual story.

Maybe this time, the punk would add a different spin to it, and actually make up something believable. McCree could only hope, as he holds the cigarette between thumb and forefinger, turning his head to the side to release the smoke. 

One thing McCree would never get used to was how quiet the punk could be, as when he opened his eyes, there he was in front of him. Frowning at the new hair colour the kid was sporting, McCree took in what he was also wearing. It was like a walking campaign for asking for a fight with his brother, and McCree had seen those two fight. Only once, but that was a memory that wouldn’t disappear anytime soon.

“What’re you doing out here, Genji? You know your family don’t like it.”

Genji is the epitome of being his father’s favourite, with that coy smile and hands in pockets. Grinning, tilting his head. From what McCree knew from rumours, of Genji’s going-ons, it wasn’t very favoured by the rest of his clan. At least, his father thought it was hilarious, up until he died. Despite only having been in Hanamura a few months, McCree was starting to believe he was walking into one of those tv dramas, and was waiting for someone to yell ‘ _cut!_ ’. 

“You too, Jesse.”

Clicking his tongue, McCree takes another drag before replying. “That’s ‘Officer McCree’ to you, kid.”

“Oh?” There he goes again with that tilt of his head, dragging the pockets of his jacket down further. And by his, McCree meant himself, as Genji’s choice in clothing was always ranging from borrowed, to being far too big on his frame. 

Whilst the fashion sense in this kind of place escaped McCree, he was sure wearing the civvies of a cop in the family home, and in the surrounding areas claimed by the clan, was definitely frowned upon. Enough to make McCree edgy even in his own house, constantly looking behind doors, watching the corners, waiting for the inevitable.

Just something about this place had him think like this, that he was never going to get out of Hanamura alive. A sobering thought at the best of times. When McCree had told Genji this, one of the first few times, all he had received was a sympathetic look, and a refilled glass. The rest of the night was a blur, but McCree knew that the thought was mutual, which did nothing to settle his nerves.

“I got a noise complaint. You harassing the owner again?”

“It wasn’t me.” If McCree had a dollar for every time he heard that from Genji, he would’ve been able to pay his way out of Hanamura by now. Every time there was a _noise complaint_ or a fist fight in these parts, Reyes would pick up the phone, look at McCree and send him on his way. 

“Doing it for Hanzo’s attention, huh?”

Genji opens his mouth once, before snapping it shut. A few seconds passed, and McCree almost thought it was that point in conversation when the English ran out, as did Genji’s cordial behaviour. In a minute, McCree half expected to see the back of him walk away without a word. Either was fine, as McCree was still trying to get used to rolling his ‘r’s and ‘l’s into the one sound, and not having all the little kids laugh at him when he tries to greet them on his morning walks. Reyes would tell him it’s good practice, but there were too many ulterior motives, and McCree knew why they wanted him out here, not anyone else.

“I—no.” Frowning, Genji looks down at his feet. McCree waits, putting his butt out between his fingers, as he honestly does wonder where this is heading. Nearly time to clock off anyway. Maybe it was all just for attention. “Not his attention.”

McCree does the one thing he can think of, that he knows riles Genji up — musses his hair up. Keeping a hand firmly on Genji’s head, even with a solid punch to his gut, McCree watches the flush on the cheeks slowly dissipate, his attempt at being annoyed fade away. Concern was not a good look on Genji, McCree decided, not when detracted from his normally apparent charms. 

Lowering his voice, McCree slid his arm to rest around Genji’s shoulders, once a quick look around told him they were alone (or as alone as they could be, a cop and the youngest son of the reigning clan). “You know we can help.”

There’s a hiss from Genji, more just a release of breath than anything threatening, but it does make McCree listen. He’s mumbling, and McCree’s Japanese will never be good enough to understand what he’s saying, but he’s talking to himself. Debating, probably. McCree knows that Genji never quite realises he does this until it’s too late. Maybe it would be one of those times where he was thankful of the language barrier. “You know I cannot.”

“Genji, we both know you _can_. The Shimada clan isn’t doing the right thing and—”

“I will die.”

“We’ll — _I’ll_ — keep you safe. _Nothing_ will happen to you.”

Genji pauses, before a sad look appears on his face, one that did not match his age. This look said things McCree wasn’t sure he was willing to go into, to dig through and find the cause. Years of pain, even on the face of Genji. “You cannot protect me.”

“I can damn well try to.”

Clearly, it wasn’t what Genji wanted to hear, as he pulls away again. Leaving enough distance between them, as he crosses his arms over his chest, that McCree knows this conversation was over. At least he could return to the station, inform Reyes that _yes_ , the youngest Shimada was there and _no_ , it probably won’t happen again for another week, at the very least. They wouldn’t get through to him, not anytime soon. Time wasn’t a luxury they had, to dismantle years of operation from people such as the Shimadas, and from what their mole was saying, Genji was a name brought up far too many times at meetings.

Biting his lip, McCree wanted to tell him. Not the first time he wanted to divulge everything, if it would protect Genji, but he knew that it was better he didn’t know. Deep down, he knew that ignorance this time around would be bliss, and when they were able to pull Genji out when they planned to, everything would go fine. They had planned for just about everything Hanamura could throw at them, after all. 

Some part of McCree hoped that Genji knew about everything that was happening around him, for him. Maybe then he’d realise he was part of something greater.

“Think about it, at least. I’ll be here, you know that.” McCree hoped he did. And he would wait for the right response, even if every part of him told him not to. Just wanted to drag Genji down to the station, get him nice and safe, and then go after his family. Protect him. Get him out of this life.

Genji’s voice is calm when he speaks, head tilted back to look up towards the sky. Not quite speaking to McCree, but he was the target of the next conversation. Changing direction, something he was unfortunately good at. “What will you be doing tonight?”

McCree does his usual half shrug, rolling his head to the side as he does so. He knew where this conversation was going, and what it would lead to. “Nothing. Why?” No doubt he’d get a call from Reyes later, chewing out for getting involved, again. Compromising the situation. Might make a note of what number he was up to. Not doing his job properly, and all that sort of shit. 

“I will bring dinner. You need to eat more.” The look McCree is levelled with is rather insulting, considering he had at least two heads over Genji, and liked to believe he was far broader. “As they say… put more food in your body.”

There’s a pause. And then McCree laughs, loudly, without restraint. “I think you were going for ‘meat on your bones’,” he manages to say once he catches his breath. Clapping Genji on the shoulders, McCree shakes him a little, unable to stop his chuckle. Fingers press into the curve of Genji, and he was definitely sure now that Genji was the one who needed some more food in him. “Close enough, though.”

Another mumble in Japanese, and McCree knows he’s pushed it as much today as he could. Genji was closing up on him faster than he had ever. Even if he said he would visit later, McCree had serious it would be anything other than an excuse to use the couch, just to stir up trouble back home. That was fine by him, as long as it meant that he knew where Genji was, and one more day where there weren’t any threats to his person.

Nudging Genji with gentle punch to the shoulder, it’s a way to get him to shoo. “Stay out of trouble. Don’t want any more complaints today.” Corner of his own mouth turning upwards at the roll of Genji’s eyes, he knew he was understood.

With a mock salute, Genji turns to walk away, hands shoved in pockets, head tilted back just so. “Of course… _Jesse_.” McCree can almost imagine the smirk on his face, and leans back against the wall.

With a snort, McCree watches him leave, and how a certain pressure goes with Genji too. Not sure if he would ever get used to being watched so closely by the Shimada’s, but the sooner this was over, the better. As if knowing he was finished with Genji, Reyes calls him. So much for heading down to the station to give a report.

“Yeah, I spoke to him.”

_“And?”_

“He still won’t.”

_“We don’t have much time left.”_

“I know.”

 _“If you want to get him out of there,_ try harder _.”_

“Always the inspiration, Gabe.”

A huff, and Reyes hangs up. Pressing the mobile against his forehead, McCree squeezes his eyes shut and simply _breathes_. Tonight, last chance. McCree could only hope that Genji would listen.

**Author's Note:**

> cop au almost ig mccree is the cop at least as is reyes lmao  
> mccree arrested him that one time and genji winked and mccree was mcdead  
> anyway


End file.
